the sniper
by RearAdmFluffy
Summary: the president has been assasinated
1. Chapter 1

THE BOX

THE BOX

On my way from school I have seen some pretty wacky stuff. But I was really surprised to be driving behind this huge truck when all of the sudden a TV sized box falls out. So I do what most people would do and told my mom to stop and I recovered the box from the road and put in the back of the car and went home.

When I got home I went to my room and opened the box. When I opened it I found everyone's worst nightmare. There was a strange rectangular box, instructions, a spotter scope, and two gillie suits. I new exactly what it was before I opened the instructions. It was instructions to assassinate the president of the United States when he came to Louisiana for a speech. So I slowly opened the rectangular box to find an m-82 high powered 50 caliber low recoil no muzzle flash sniper rifle. And on the bottom of the instructions said there would be two other snipers on look out with their rifles hidden in golfing bags.

I showed it to my dad and he was amazed.


	2. Chapter 2

OUR story BEGINS

OUR story BEGINS

We started our hunt the month before the shooting was supposed to take place. We found our targets quickly found out there routine were they are going to hide and were we are going to hide.

About a day or to into the spying on the other targets my friend nick calls me up to see if he could come hang out. I eventually let him come spy with us as long as he didn't mess anything up. When we started he was really into the whole gig of spying.

He told us at lunch that he was going to go buy himself his own sniper riffle with a huge scope. He was going to help us take down the snipers that were watching the president.


	3. Chapter 3

THE SHOT

THE SHOT

On the day of the shooting nick was positioned in the old state capitol which was 200 yards from his target.

I and my dad were positioned on the second to top floor of a parking garage in the bed of my dad's truck.

I was to take out the sniper in a van. Nick was aiming for the one inside an old church steeple. We were about to take the shot Then every thing went haywire.

Over the radio a man said," this is lieutenant Avery Johnson stand down! We have team of snipers aiming for your heads! Put your rifles down put your hands behind your head and face the other way!"

I replied," we are not aiming for the president but at the people who are trying to kill him!"

"We know." And then there was an extremely long pause. Then a scream. "You shot the president!"

"No we didn't! We haven't had a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

THE CHASE

THE CHASE

On the floor above us we heard running footsteps and a door open and slam followed by tires screeching.

I yelled into the radio we got to go catch ya later and grabbed the rifle turned and sped away as I saw the snipers car come around the corner so I leaned out the car with the rifle and smoked his tire. It blew the tire to shreds. He bailed out the car before I had time to reload and fire a second shot. He made it to the elevator but after thirty seconds I pumped a round and heard a snap of the elevator wire breaking. We heard it hit the bottom of the shaft but no scream which told us he bailed out before the elevator broke.

So generally I was pretty pissed as was the lieutenant yelling in my radio. He ended up catching nick and the other snipers as I made my getaway. We pulled out on to the interstate as I called up the airport and told them to make my helo ready and arm it just in case. He said ok and cut the phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

THE SEARCH FOR A DOWNED SOLDIER

THE SEARCH FOR A DOWNED SOLDIER

We drove up to the airbase to find my helo ready and my dad's f-35 prepped and ready to go. I hopped in the helo and waited for my dad to take off when my earpiece that was applied to my ear to keep in contact with nick sputtered to life and he said dude I have been taken hostage here are the coordinates come get me. Now!

I broke radio silence with dad and told him were we were going and to step on it.

As soon as I hit 300ft. something got missile lock on me so I tracked it and sent 1000. 50 caliber round his way until I heard missile lock terminated.

An hour later we were at the enemy base when my dad said bogeys 2 helo's coming your way then he said you take them I'll take the f-18's.

Less than one minute later my dad had crushed the hornets and I began battle with the helo's. As soon as I got look I fire 2 hellfire missiles into the helo's. We moved into the base took down all the guards then landed.


	6. Chapter 6

THE RESCUE

THE RESCUE

JUMPED OUT OT THE HELO I GRABED MY 50 AND SLUNG IT OVER MY BACK. I WALKED OVER TO ONE OF THE DOWNED SOLDIERS AND TOOK HIS G-36.I WALKED TO A HUGE VAULT TAPPED ON THE DOOR 3 TIMES. 2 OR 3 SECONDS LATER THE DOOR JUST FELL OFF AND THERES NICK SITING THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM COVERED IN DEAD BODIES RELOADING HIS PISTOL AND SAYING WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I SAID GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF HEAR YOUR RIDEING WITH ME.


	7. Chapter 7

Meet the team

Meet the team

On our way out nick hoped in the gunner's seat while I hoped in the pilot seat to get ready to fly home. But in stead of flying home we flew to Canada were we met Amber a.k.a. Mrs. Stabby our assassin. Mary a.k.a. sputnik our main spy. Erika a.k.a. the rain bringer our main support pilots of a thunder bolt. Sam a.k.a. the admiral piloted our aircraft carrier. Jill a.k.a. boomer our demolitions expert. Alex a.k.a. rich kid was our main funding source. Me a.k.a. sev7n and nick shadow reaper were snipers but I doubled as a gunship pilot. My dad a.k.a. commander, was the operations commander. My step dad Chris a.k.a. ghost, the shipmaster last but not least my mother a.k.a. mumsy. We could never forget the small army we have a hand we turned the North American school of central private into a small army training camp. This is the team and we are the mercenaries of the CIA NSA and FBI.

My load out was the low recoil silenced no muzzle flash m-82 in all black with my silenced desert eagle.

Nicks load out was the standard r700 no adaptations but a stand and scope sidearm was the colt 45.

Amber was all stealth silenced Uzi for a side arm and a silenced p90.

Erika flew an a-10 thunder bolt.

Jill had heavy machine guns and lots of c4, c3, c2, c1, and claymores.

The rest of the unmentioned units had m-16 and g-36


	8. Chapter 8

We're airborne

We're airborne

On the way to the aircraft carrier were my dad, step dad, and Sam were awaiting us Erika flew our schnook filled with a portion of our army while the rest of us flew in the apaches.


	9. Chapter 9

The CIA gives us reliable info

The CIA gives us reliable info

As the team unloaded once we were on the tarmac. We unloaded all the people onto the ship and sent them to there barrack for a good nights sleep. While they slept we put all the aircraft into the hangars. Then we got our good night sleep.

I woken by the sound of my 8525 cell phone I tapped lightly on the touch screen were the answer call button resided then hit the speaker phone button. Over the speaker I heard.

"Is this Chris?" said the man on the phone

"Yes. Who may I ask is calling?" I said

"This is the CIA we have a target for you." The voice said


	10. Chapter 10

Our target

**Our target**

After receiving the coordinates I grabbed the phone put it in its protective case and got in to my gillie suit grabbed my rifle box helo keys and sounded the alarm to get every one up.

As I walked out the door of my suit and jogged to the end of the corridor to meet nick and Erika waiting for me.

"Morning sir" said shadow reaper and rain bringer in pure unison

I replied "morning ladies. We have our first targets"

Once everyone was on deck I gave my briefing.

Once everyone was ready for the invasion we preformed and aerial assault on the target. Our first attack consisted of the rain bringer with her thunderbolt strafing the enemy with thousands of rounds from her minyguns.


	11. Chapter 11

Hells gate is made of screaming nades

**Hells gate is made of screaming nades**

We took our gear out of the boat and started to trek up the hill side. As soon as we crested the hill top I saw a grenade fly over the hill I grabbed nick and hauled tukus.

When the nade blew all was left was me and nick so we set up defensive positions.

All of the sudden I here a screaming noise look and said, "oh son of a b………."

**The end**


End file.
